Sesshomaru's kid diary
by garnet013
Summary: this tells about fluffly's childhood. Why is he so crule to people?Did somthing happen to him when he was little. Read to find out! sequal soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sesshomaru I'm 12 1/2 years old and today my fathers friend Kuno came to visit with his daughters Diva and Amy. I never met Amy before. I met Diva though and I hope Amy isn't like her mean, evil sister. Well got to go and meet them.

Well Amy isn't at all like her sister. We met in the grand ballroom "Kuno," my father said "lord of the eastern lands I welcome you and your daughters to my castle." Kuno then said to father "thank you for your hospitality my daughters and I appreciate it". Diva and Amy bowed "yes thank you sir." Diva said. Just then Amy tripped and fell flat on her face! Amy stood up and (no one has done what she is doing now) said "sorry got to work on my bowing sir" she then looked strait at my dad and (I almost fainted when she did this) smiled at my father. My kana you should have seen Diva! She was awestruck and all my father did was smile right back at her! Well Amy sure has guts I'll give her that much. Then at dinner Diva and mother were talking about silk and cloths. Yuck! My father and Kuno were talking about war and stuff. I had just listened to the conversation when Amy poked me "do you have a dojo here?" she questioned me "yes we do. Me and my brother train in it." We then got into the discussion of swords and armor when just then dinner was over. "will continue this discussion later ok Amy ?" she nodded and left with her father to there rooms. Man I can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

wow ...review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Inuyasha. :(

* * *

Dear journal

I and Amy were at the dojo today. I never knew girls could fight! Let alone a noble girl's daughter. We were at the dojo and I was telling Amy all about the weapons when she said "wow can we fight with these." "Yes we can do you want to?" Amy smiled at me and said "yah let's fight" At first I thought she was kidding so for fun I gave her a bamboo cane but when she charged at me I knew…..she wasn't. I dodged the attack but Amy was quick in movement. She high kicked me to the ground and I was down for only a minute but I could never have a good hit. Amy then took her hand and twisting me to the ground. Defeat. I never knew I could be beaten before. When I got up we started to laugh "your good "I said Amy smiled and said "thanks I had some practice." . "I surprised a lady would be fighting." We turned to see that it was my mother who said that. "Amy you seam to have a lot of time on your hands so I will put you at sewing in the morning and embroidery in the afternoon so you will not be …….bored" then she walked away. I looked at Amy. If looks could kill………. I and all the people livening in 20 sq mile radiance would be dead by the look she had on her face. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" and I left. Mamma's calling I'll write what she says when I come back.

* * *

Sorry it took a wile more to come!!!! REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. Chapter 3

no own inuyasha

* * *

Wow, I never knew that Amy was a half demon. Sure, she smells human but I never thought……well I told you that I would tell you what mother said here is how it went:

I stood out side my mothers door way.

Me: yes mother you wish to come see me?

Mother: yes little lord Sessomeru I did. Come closer to me so we can talk a bit more… privately.

I walked over to her and sat down.

Mother: you should know that Amy is not what she seems. She is half-demon and not born in marriage like your young step-brother Inuyasha is.

At this information I was speechless so it took me awhile to ask this question.

Me: so Diva is also half-demon?

Mother: no of course not she is a full demon. One I hope you will marry some day.

At this part I was thinking _not even on my dead body will I date that girl! NEVER!_

Me: (getting off the subject) where's Amy's mom now.

Mother: she is dead. That is the only real reason she is even here. Her father told Amy's mother that he would take care of here and seeing as they lord Kuno always comes here to spend the cold season with us she will to. now I will let you on your own choice desired if you want to keep playing with her so you are dismissed

At that I walk to you little book. I will stay friends with Amy for now and with that I shall retire.

* * *

To tired to go on. More later promise

Please review it will help me refill my energy.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Inuyasha

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. I'm in shock. Kuno Amy's dad… died. the reason why he brought them hear was because my father promised that he would take care of Diva and Amy .he knew he was dieing so he came hear. He would know they would be in good hands. I feel so sorry for Amy. She was crying all day wile Diva didn't shed a tear. That was wrong I mean he was her father! Hu? Amy is at the door crying. Hang on.

Well she is back in bed now. This was the conversation:

Me: are you ok Amy (I come closer to her)

Amy: (crying) no sniffs I miss my daddy Sesshomaru he…he always told me that he would protect me and sniffs to do what's right for me.

Me: I know (I bring her to my bed so she can sit) and he did.

Amy: how?

Me: he brought you hear so you would always be protected so that also means he did what was right for you.

Amy: yah your right Sesshomarusniff I feel better now (she now stands up) thanks Sesshomaru for making me understand (walks out)

Tired now night

Review


	5. Chapter 5

hello this is the latest chapter!!

* * *

do not own inuyasha sorry.

* * *

dear diary,

amy has bin acting kinda wirdly the past few weeks. She used to always smile when ever she saw me but now she is always sad. i think she is still in mourning from her fathers death. today i talked to her again and i shall tell it to you now,

amy: yes shessomure? what is it?

me: i know your still upset about... you know...so i wanted to cheer you up.

amy: thanks(she said with a small smile)

me:(i think i was blushing about right now) do you wanna have a fight in the dojo?

Amy: that would be-

Just then amy's sister diva came up to her with a frown. "what are you doing here half demon scum. diden't I tell you not

to talk to full bloods such as myself an sesshoumeru?" when amy bowed her head in shame i couden't take it any moreand so

i pushed Diva into a mud puddle. Diva was in shock, Amy was laughing and I had a stern look on my face"never call amy that

again!" I told Diva.

My Father is calling me.Write later


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Owww... Father was told about how I pushed Diva into a mud puddle. surpriseinly not why though.So he spanked me for

doing that.I don't regret it though. Diva deserved it and ,I don't care if I get in trouble, I'd do it again. When I came out of his

office I saw Amy waiting by the door. She lifted her head and mouthed 'sorry' before a servant shooed her inside. I do not

know why she was summoned but I'll try to find out tomorrow. Till then good night.

I found out why she was summoned yesterday by none other then Diva. It turns out when Diva ran to my mother she told her

that Amy was the one who told me to do it. I was so mad at Diva for telling a lie I wanted to punch her. I resisted though and

just walked away from her hopeing to find Amy. I found her on the garden lawn and sat right next to her. "I'm sorry that Diva

lied about you starting that fight Amy." I said as quietly as I could to her. she just picked up a flower and sighed. then she did

somethin unexpected. She looked right into my eyes and told me." Flowers die all the time.So mabey Diva's hatred for me

will die to." With that said she got up and smiled. "Race you to the old tree and back!" she yelled already running. I just

smiled and ran after her thinking. At_ least she's smiling again._

finished review please

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

hello this is the latest chapter!! I made it so now Fluffly is 15

* * *

do not own inuyasha sorry.

* * *

Dear Journal,

It has been 3 years since I have written in you. I have done so many things that I shall only give you the main details of the

years. Amy is still my best friend and Diva is still my worst enemy.I went into the woods when I was 13 to grow stronger.

Amy came with me for the same reason. Without her help I would have died out their. She knew how to make a fire and why

you should clean your hunt away from your campsite. I am thankful for her friendship for if I didn't have that I would have no

one but family.

Last year my mother told me that I was to marry Diva when I was 18. I was out-ragged at her." I don't care for

Diva though mother." I explained to her. She looked at me with cold eyes and stated." I will not let you marry that half-breed

Amy little one. You shall marry Diva and that is final." When I was in my room I thought _marry Amy? She is just a friend,right? _

deep down though I knew otherwise. I was in love with Amy but was to marry Diva. I still think that way. I have not told Amy

this though for fear that a servant of mothers will here and report it to her. She would make Amy leave as soon as she heard.

Must stop writing now.Will write later

* * *

wow Fluffly is older and is to marry Diva. Will he? find out next time! review and get a cookie.

Diva- Your cookings bad though.

Me- shhhhhh.


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own Inuyasha last chapter in this story sequal will come soon.

* * *

Journal,

This is the last time I will write to you. Father has died from battle. He tried to protect Inuyasha and his mother from a demon. He succeeded in doing this but he died in doing so. When I heard what happened Amy was next to me. I was so angry at my brother, a lowly half demon, was saved but my father died. Amy tried to calm me down for I was mad. I yelled at her.

"Shut up you lowly half demon! Your pitiful race killed my father! Mother was right about your race,it's disgusting!"

Amy looked at me in shock. As I write what I told her I realise that what she did next was approveable. She walked up to me and slapped me square in the cheek. The last time I saw her she had tears in her eyes running into the woods. I will never forgive myself for what I said. I only hope that one day I can say sorry.

* * *

Review please and make me happy


End file.
